Une affaire pour le moins surprenante
by Sara Lya
Summary: Sara et Catherine se retrouve ensemble sur une enquête assez compliquée. Tout en enquêtant, elles apprennent enfin à se connaitre et se rapprochent doucement... Attention femslash! CS romance.
1. Un début de soirée trop calme

-1 J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune fic Catherine/Sara en français... Aussi ai-je décidé de changer cela au plus vite (même si je suis la seule francaise à aimer ce ship lol)

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment et à mon grand regret, ni les personnages de CSI ni le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent... Je ne fais que les emprunter pour satisfaire mes petites fantaisies

**A/N :** Attention! Cette fic est fondée sur une relation entre 2 femmes! Si cela vous dérange ne lisez pas! Personne ne vous force... Mais ne venez pas dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenue!

Je me dois d'ajouter en plus que je n'ai pas de beta reader donc toute erreur est entièrement de ma faute... et que tout feedback est grandement apprécié

**Une affaire pour le moins… surprenante.**

Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de la gorge de Sara.

_Rien_. Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire. La nuit était bien trop calme à son goût. Nick et Warrick avait hérité du seul cadavre de la soirée, laissant Sara à sa paperasse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Bien sûr une nuit calme n'était pas plus mal puisque cela signifiait moins de crimes et donc moins de morts mais pour Sara cela signifiait aussi de longues heures d'inactivités bloquée au labo criminel à remplir ses dossiers en retard… une chose dont elle ne raffolait pas vraiment. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée sur le mur dans le fond du labo dans lequel elle s'était installée quelques heures plutôt. Il restait encore 3 bonnes heures avant qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

Sara soupira de nouveau.

'_Non mais qui espères-tu berner ! Tu te fera aussi chier chez toi ma vieille…' _murmura une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Peut-être… mais au moins elle pourrait noyer son ennui dans un verre de bière et peut être, pour une fois, réussirait-elle à dormir plus de 2 heures d'affilée sans se réveiller en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar. La jeune femme secoua la tête et ferma doucement les yeux pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de revoir les horreurs qui peuplaient ses rêves lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Elle reporta son attention sur le dossier devant elle, pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait en réalité terminé.

- « Super maintenant je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire! » murmura-t-elle avec une moue déçue, en refermant son dernier dossier. Elle se recula dans sa chaise et resta quelques minutes immobile, les yeux dans le vague, ses doigts frappant la table au rythme de ses pensées.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure passer à s'ennuyer ferme, Sara décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller se servir un café dans la salle de repos. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être y trouverait-elle un peu du merveilleux breuvage hors de prix de Greg … Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Tout le labo semblait s'être à moitié endormi. Sara se demanda où était passé tout le monde. Grissom devait probablement être dans son bureau à s'occuper de ses animaux ou bien à remplir de la paperasse, Greg devait être au labo ADN en train de se bousiller les oreilles à écouter du hard rock ou bien à lire des magazines interdit au moins de 18 ans, quant à Catherine… Tiens c'était une bonne question ça…. Où était donc passé la blonde?

Sara fronça les sourcils. '_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire de toute façon? Au moins temps qu'elle est loin de moi, je n'ai pas à subir ses remarques désobligeantes!' _

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de repos et se dirigea directement vers la machin à café. Malheureusement pour elle, Greg avait pris soin de reprendre son précieux breuvage… elle devrait se contenter du café sans goût du labo. Tant pis.

Une fois sa tasse bien chaude entre ses mains, Sara s'appuya contre le meuble sur lequel reposait la machine à café, et sirota tranquillement une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle aurait même été prête à avoir un nouvel affrontement avec Catherine simplement pour ne plus tourner en rond comme elle le faisait depuis le début de la nuit. _' Je dois être maso! C'est pas possible. Même quand elle n'est pas la pour me crier dessus et me dire à quel point je suis une mauvaise csi, je continue de me tourmenter l'esprit en pensant à elle!'_

Sara soupira. C'était désespéré. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que sa collègue pouvait bien avoir contre elle. Certes elle était arrivée à Vegas pour enquêter sur Warrick, qui s'avérait être le meilleur ami de la blonde, mais cette histoire appartenait depuis longtemps au passé!

'_Et pourquoi donc est-ce que je continue désespérément d'obtenir son respect? Je devrais m'en ficher de ce qu'elle pense. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le genre de personne à porter beaucoup d'attention à ce que les autres pense moi! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait autant de peine à chaque fois qu'on s'engueule hein!' _se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

_Parce que tu l'aime bien… _

La phrase résonna bruyamment dans la tête de SaraElle se figea, sa tasse à mi chemin vers ses lèvres.

'_Eh!D'où ça vient ça! Parce que je l'aime bien? Nan mais ça va pas la tête! C'est une vrai garce!'_

- « Sara? »

Sara sursauta vivement en entendant une voix l'appeler. La voix de Catherine plus exactement. Sara secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et éclaircir sa vision.

- « Sara? Ca va?»

Le regard de Sara se posa enfin sur Catherine. Les sourcils froncé, celle-ci avait posé sa main droite sur le bras de Sara et la regardait d'un air… inquiet? Sara se racla légèrement la gorge et hocha la tête, consciente, peut-être un peu trop, de la main de Catherine toujours posée sur son bras.

- « Euh oui… ça va Catherine. » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu surprise. C'était bien la première fois que Cath s'inquiétait pour elle! « J'étais juste dans mes pensées… » ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Catherine hocha la tête. Elle sembla se rendre soudain compte qu'elle s'était montré attentionnée envers une personne qu'elle n'était pas censée apprécier, et surtout qu'elle avait encore la main posé sur son bras. Elle retira vivement sa main, comme si elle avait peur que la peau de la jeune femme la brûle. Elle se racla à son tour la gorge puis fit demi- tour pour se concentrer sur la machine à café.

Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa dans la salle de repos.

Sara but une nouvelle gorgée de son café tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs à sa partenaire de travail, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant et Sara cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire pour le briser. Elle n'eut pas à chercher beaucoup plus longtemps car Grissom entra à son tour dans la salle.

- « Catherine, Sara, une nouvelle affaire vient d'arriver. On a une effraction qui a mal tournée dans une des résidences pavillonnaires de la banlieue. Allez-y toutes les deux. » lanca-t-il sans même levé les yeux du papier qu'il lisait.

Les deux femmes n'eurent même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il repartait déjà en direction de son bureau.

Sara leva un sourcil interrogateur devant l'attitude de Grissom avant d'échanger un regard avec Catherine. Elle haussa les épaules.

- « Bon. Au moins on a quelque chose à faire maintenant… »

Catherine hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Elle sortit de la salle de repos et se dirigea vers la sortie sans même échangé un mot avec Sara. Celle-ci soupira pour la millième fois depuis le début de la soirée. _' Génial. De mieux en mieux… Maintenant elle ne m'adresse même plus la parole!… Ca promet pour cette affaire…'_

Secouant la tête de dépit, elle sortit à son tour de la salle et suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté Catherine quelques secondes plus tôt…


	2. Distractions

**Disclaimer:** Toujours la même chose... malheureusement rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de CSI donc pas la peine de me poursuivre en justice

**A/N :** Toujours les mêmes avertissements... Cette fic est basée sur une relation entre 2 femmes et je n'ai toujours pas de beta reader.

Merci pour les reviews ;) ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un nous lit

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

************

Chapître 2 : Distractions...

Sara entra dans le parking juste à temps pour voir Catherine se ruer vers sa voiture et démarrer le moteur en 4ème vitesse.

Sara secoua la tête, incrédule. 'Et moi qui avait tellement hâte de faire le trajet avec elle…' ironisa-t-elle avec amertume tout en se dirigeant vers son propre véhicule à une allure beaucoup plus modérée… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait aucune adresse pour l'effraction en question autre que « une résidence pavillonnaire dans la banlieue » !

Elle laissa échapper quelques jurons bien placés et couru jusqu'à sa voiture, en espérant que Catherine avait une adresse. Si c'était le cas, alors la blonde n'avait apparemment pas eut envie de partager cette info! Et maintenant la seule chose que Sara pouvait faire, c'était de suivre son aînée…. Enfin encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à la garder dans son champs de vision!

Tout en maudissant Catherine de tout son cœur, Sara se glissa sur le siège conducteur et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. A la sortie du parking, elle repéra la Denali de Catherine qui tournait au coin de la rue. Soupirant de soulagement, Sara suivit le même chemin.

'On dirait qu'elle sait où elle va… '

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne risquait plus de perdre de vue la voiture de Catherine, Sara s'efforça de se détendre un peu. Elle tendit la main pour mettre en marche la radio et tourna le bouton jusqu'à trouver une station correcte. La fin d'une chanson pop rock assez sympa que Sara ne connaissait pas brisa le silence de la voiture. Tapotant en rythme sur son volant, Sara fit de son mieux pour se vider l'esprit. Elle cherchait toujours à arriver sur les lieux d'un crime avec les idées les plus claires possibles afin de ne pas laisser ses émotions obscurcir son jugement et la rendre moins objective et moins efficace.

La chanson prit fin et une autre commença… Celle-ci, Sara la connaissait. C'était une chanson de Meredith Brooks… reprise ici par Alanis Morissette.

_" I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, _

_I'm a child, I'm a mother, _

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint _

_  
I do not feel ashamed, _

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between, You know you wouldn't want it any other way… "_

En entendant l'air, Sara se mit à fredonner les paroles en même temps que la chanteuse, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Cette chanson lui faisait toujours, irrémédiablement, penser à Catherine…

'oh oh… mauvaise idée…' pensa-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer légèrement. Elle connaissait trop bien cette sensation.

C'était celle qu'elle ressentait toujours en présence de Catherine ou à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle. Une myriade d'émotions… mélange de colère, de respect, d'admiration et d'amertume… mais aussi de profonde fatigue. Elle en avait marre de toute cette tension. La jeune CSI aurait aimer pouvoir se confier à son aînée. Bien sûr elle avait Greg, Nick ou Warrick à qui elle pouvait parler… même Grissom lorsqu'il sortait de son petit monde pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais on avait beau dire ce que l'on voulait sur la parité, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait raconter à des hommes…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. C'était inutile. Elle avait déjà essayer de faire le premier pas vers Catherine et à chaque fois, elle n'avait rien reçu en échange, si ce n'était de l'indifférence ou des répliques arrogantes et blessantes.

Et puis ce n'était plus la peine de s'attarder sur ce sujet de toute façon. Inspirant profondément, Sara s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur la route mais elle se rendit vite compte que c'était vain. Son inconscient la ramenait sans cesse vers Catherine.

' c'est cette fichue chanson!' pensa-t-elle en se cherchant une excuse.

Elle tendit la main et coupa la radio.

Elle réussit à détourner son esprit de sa collègue et se mit à penser à leur affaire. Les cas d'effraction n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressants en eux même mais il se transformaient bien souvent en homicide… Avec un peu de chance c'était ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel.

Avec un peu de chance? Qui en dehors d'elle considérait qu'avoir un cadavre sur les bras était de la "chance" ! Si Nick était là, il aurait probablement fait une de ses remarques sarcastiques en soulignant à quel pont sa vie personnelle était pathétique pour qu'elle souhaite un truc de ce genre…

Sara soupira. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle voulait la mort de quelqu'un mais c'était le seul moyen efficace qu'elle connaissait pour occuper ses pensées.

Sara se demanda une fois de plus ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la salle de repos.

'Wow bravo Sidle… Tu as tenu exactement une minute avant de revenir sur cet incident!'

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'air inquiet qu'avait eut Catherine et la tendresse avec laquelle elle avait posé sa main sur son bras. 'tendresse? Non ça j'ai du le rêver.. '

Mais pourtant Sara aurait pu jurer que Catherine avait rougi en se rendant compte de la façon dont elle avait agi et qu'elle avait été gênée… Comme prise sur le fait.

Non. C'était impossible. C'était son cerveau qui faisait des heures sup' et qui imaginait tout un tas de choses à cause du manque de sommeil. Catherine la détestait. Elle le lui avait montré des milliers de fois. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que Sara retourne à San Francisco. Pas la peine d'épiloguer la dessus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait enterrer la hache de guerre avec la blonde qu'il fallait commencer à voir des signes d'amitié un peu partout!

Hochant la tête un bon coup comme pour marquer sa résolution d'arrêter de se faire des idées, Sara reporta son attention sur la voiture noire de Catherine.

Au bout de 10 minutes à tourner dans les rues de Vegas, Sara commençait à se demander si Catherine en savait réellement plus qu'elle sur leur destination. Impulsive comme elle l'était, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant que Cath ai simplement décidé de partir sur la scène de crime au plus vite en négligeant de demander plus de détails à Griss. Elle aurait ensuite découverte son erreur en chemin et refusant de montrer qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle avait peut-être simplement décidé de faire le tour de la banlieue dans l'espoir de trouver leur scène…

'Ou peut-être qu'elle est moins idiote que moi et qu'elle aura téléphoné à griss en chemin pour le lui demander…' ajouta-t-elle mentalement en voyant Catherine ralentir et se garer. Sara se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en jetant un premier coup d'œil aux alentours alors qu'elle se garait derrière la voiture de la blonde.

C'était une jolie maison pavillonnaire qui avait du être créée pour une famille avec des enfants. On pouvait en effet apercevoir un toboggan et une balançoire sur le côté gauche du jardin, ainsi que quelques jouets qui traînaient par terre… Un vélo avec des petites roues, une poupée dans son landau…

Le regard de Sara se posa ensuite sur un officier de police qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre le capot de sa voiture, dans l'allée qui menait à la maison. Il avait probablement été chargé de les attendre. Vu la posture qu'il avait et la façon dont il se redressa précipitamment en les voyant, comme s'il avait peur de se faire engueuler, Sara en déduisit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une nouvelle recrue. Elle sourit, amusée, puis récupéra son kit de parfait CSI à l'arrière du véhicule avant de remonter d'un pas sûr mais posé l'allée qui menait vers l'officier puis, plus loin, vers la maison.


	3. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens

_Encore une fois merci à ceux qui lise cette fic. Et surtout merci à ceux qui m'écrive des reviews parce que sans ça je ne sais pas si j'aurais continuer cette histoire ;)_ _Oh et je sais que j'avais promis d'essayer d'écrire plus vite mais avec la rentrée je me suis un peu surestimée... Mais je n'abandonne pas. Je mettrais peut être un peu plus de temps mais je continue de faire des mise à jour de l'histoire. Promis. _

Alors qu'elle remontait tranquillement l'allée, Sara vit que Catherine l'avait devancée et qu'elle était déjà en train de parler avec le jeune officier, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si sa coéquipière l'avait bien suivi. Sara sentit une pointe de colère lui nouer le ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à la blonde encore pour que celle-ci refuse même de reconnaître sa présence!

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux, la voix de Catherine parvint jusqu'à elle.

-" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" demandait-elle d'une voix professionnelle, sans prêter la moindre attention à Sara. Celle-ci soupira intérieurement en voyant la façon peu subtile qu'avait Catherine de l'ignorer. Elle offrit un mince sourire au jeune officier qui semblait complètement perdu, probablement troublé par l'attitude hostile de Catherine. En effet, alors que Sara s'approchait tranquillement, elle vit la posture de Catherine devenir plus rigide, plus tendue, et elle put sentir l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Sara elle-même avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude de sa collègue alors elle pouvait facilement comprendre que le jeune homme soit surpris…

L'officier, - Andrew Connors si l'on en croyait le badge qu'il portait sur la poitrine - les regarda un moment, confus, avant de se reprendre et de répondre:

" Et bien, quelqu'un a essayé de pénétrer dans la maison, mais je pense que c'est la dernière chose qu'il ai faite. Apparemment, il était sur le point d'entrer lorsque l'alarme s'est déclenchée. Il a paniqué. Il a chercher à déguerpir au plus vite mais dans sa précipitation il n'a pas vu le massif de fleurs. Il a trébuché dessus et il est tombé… la tête la première sur ce râteau, là bas."

Il désigna d'un geste de la main un endroit relativement sombre sur le côté droit du jardin où l'on pouvait distinguer une masse noire par terre: le corps du voleur en question, étendu face contre terre.

-" Pas de chance hein!" lança Connors en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire, comme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Sara lui sourit poliment mais ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se diriger vers la scène de crime. Derrière elle, elle entendit Catherine demander au jeune officier s'il y avait eut quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison lorsque l'incident s'était produit. Sara n'attendit pas d'entendre la réponse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire de la conversation aujourd'hui et elle savait pertinemment que l'une d'entre elles devrait s'occuper d'interviewer les témoins s'il y en avait…. Une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que si elle ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation, elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Elle pourrait toujours prétendre qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait des témoins, et si Catherine voyait qu'elle était concentré sur la scène du crime, il existait une minuscule parcelle d'espoir que celle-ci n'ose pas venir la déranger et s'occupe elle-même des interrogatoires. Après tout c'était elle qui était douée pour les relations humaines! Pas Sara.

Celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie, se noyer dans son travail et n'avoir aucune interaction sociale quelle qu'elle soit avec personne.

C'est pourquoi elle décida donc de laisser Catherine s'occuper des témoins potentiels et qu'elle commença à analyser la scène.

Elle s'approcha du corps et entreprit de faire son examen préliminaire. Elle savait qu'elle devrait attendre David, le coroner, avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sara braqua sa lampe vers le corps. C'était un homme, brun, les cheveux courts, qui devait approcher de la trentaine à première vue. Elle éclaira sa tête et sa poitrine.

Même s'il gisait sur le ventre, Sara pouvait facilement voir que la blessure était située là… Sur la poitrine et sur la gorge. Ce qui semblait confirmer la théorie avancée par l'officier Connors…. Mais comme ne cessait de le leur répéter Grissom, ils étaient des scientifiques et leur boulot consistait à suivre les preuves et non à faire des suppositions.

Sara commença par observer le corps de plus près, toujours sans le bouger bien sûr, puis elle se tourna vers les alentours, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait les aider à découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé ici.

Perdue dans ses observations préliminaires, Sara ne se rendit même pas compte que la voix de Catherine s'était tue. Celle-ci avait terminé d'interroger Connors… ou plutôt, elle avait épuisé toute les questions qui pouvait lui passer par la tête pour ne pas avoir à revenir travailler avec Sara. Prenant donc son courage à deux mains, Catherine s'était enfin décidé à revenir auprès de la jeune femme.

En fait, la blonde elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui la poussait à rejeter Sara comme ça. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était qu'elle était encore gênée d'avoir montré qu'elle se souciait de Sara. Elle qui s'assurait depuis des années maintenant de bien montrer à tous qu'elle n'aimait pas la jeune femme! Et elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter les questions qu'elle était sûre que Sara lui poserait si jamais elles se retrouvaient seules toutes les deux.

Néanmoins, n'ayant plus aucune excuse pour rester avec Connors, Catherine renvoya l'officier et chercha Sara du regard. Elle la trouva en train d'inspecter le rebord d'une fenêtre, probablement celle par laquelle le voleur avait essayé d'entrer.

Catherine n'avait pas encore bougée de l'allée. Elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en voyant la concentration de Sara. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à quiconque, même sous la pire des tortures, Cath adorait travailler avec Sara. C'était stimulant. En dehors de Grissom, Sara était la seule autre personne de l'équipe avec qui Catherine apprenait sans cesse quelque chose. La plupart du temps quand elle travaillait avec les garçons c'était elle qui servait de mentor et qui leur apprenait des choses, alors qu'avec Sara, même si la jeune femme manquait d'expérience comparé à elle, les affaires devenaient toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres.

Rien que le fait de la regarder travailler était un vrai plaisir pour Catherine. Elle-même avait perdu depuis longtemps le zèle dont faisait encore preuve Sara en arrivant sur une scène de crime. Même si la brune commençait elle aussi à montré quelques signes d'usure à force d'être sans cesse confronté aux atrocités du boulot. Elle continuait de se donner corps et âmes pour chaque enquête et c'était disons… rafraîchissant.

En réalité Catherine était parfaitement consciente que sa conduite envers sa jeune collègue était injustifiée. Elle avait toujours été assez autoritaire envers les garçons mais jamais au point d'être arrogante et blessante comme elle l'était avec Sara. Seulement la jeune femme était capable de la pousser à bout sans le moindre effort et Catherine n'avait jamais été du genre à tenir sa langue!

Cela devait faire 5 bonnes minutes que Catherine se tenait immobile, à fixer Sara quand celle-ci releva la tête du rebord de la fenêtre qu'elle était en train d'observer. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment. Sara eut l'air surprise de voir que Catherine était en train de l'observer mais elle reprit rapidement contenance et elle soutint le regard de la blonde. Catherine ne détourna pas le regard… elle savait qu'elle aurait du aller la rejoindre mais elle essayait d'abord de rassembler ses idées. De rassembler un peu de courage. Au bout de quelques secondes, Cath se décida à rejoindre la jeune femme mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas avant que son attention soit de nouveau détourner. Une nouvelle voiture approchait. Tournant la tête en direction du bruit du moteur, Cath vit David se garer et descendre de son véhicule avant de remonter l'allée vers elles. Heureuse de cette nouvelle opportunité de ne pas avoir à se retrouver seule avec Sara, Cath lui sourit gentiment.

-"Salut David! Le corps est par là" lança-t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête vers l'endroit en question.

David lui fit un petit signe de la main.

-"Bonsoir Catherine. Ok je vais voir" répondit-il avant de se diriger vers Sara qui était revenue auprès du cadavre.

Catherine essaya d'accrocher de nouveau le regard de la brunette mais toute l'attention de Sara était désormais fixée sur le cadavre et le coroner.

-" Hey David!" sourit Sara en voyant le jeune médecin légiste s'approcher. Elle sembla se rendre soudain compte qu'elle était pencher sur le corps et que de loin, on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'elle touchait le corps. Elle se releva vivement et leva les mains devant elle comme pour prouver son innocence.

-" Je te promet que je n'ai rien toucher avant que tu soit là!"

-" Salut Sara! T'en fais pas je sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais toucher un corps avant que j'arrive… tout comme je ne prendrais jamais le risque de contaminer une scène de crime quand j'arrive avant toi!"

Le ton était amical et un brin taquin. Sara lui fit un grand sourire, un de ces rares sourires où l'on pouvait voir cet adorable trou entre ses dents de devant et qui faisait craquer pratiquement tous les membres masculins du labo et que Catherine elle-même trouvait adorable. Sara aimait flirter gentiment avec David car l'un comme l'autre savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait aucune suite.

En revanche Catherine, qui les observait toujours d'un peu plus loin et qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, trouva soudain ce comportement inapproprié pour une scène de crime. Elle se sentit brusquement énervée sans bien comprendre pourquoi.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif et vint les interrompre.

-" Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un mort à vos pieds et je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit alors David, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais peut être faire ton examen préliminaire." Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Sara et David échangèrent un regard incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore! Ce n'était tout de même pas le ton désinvolte avec lequel ils venaient de se parler qui lui avait déplu si! C'était pourtant courant entre les membres de l'équipe de nuit ce genre de discours. C'était leur façon à eux de se protéger des horreurs qu'ils voyaient chaque jours. Le plus souvent leur malaise se traduisait par des blagues idiotes ou un humour noir, ou comme dans le cas présent, par un peu de flirt pour détendre l'atmosphère.

David était maintenant assez mal à l'aise. Il lança un regard désespéré à Sara comme pour avoir une explication mais celle-ci n'en avait aucune à offrir. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et le jeune médecin légiste reprit son travail en silence.

-" D'après la température du foie, les conditions ambiantes et le faible avancement de la rigidité cadavérique je dirais qu'il est mort depuis peu de temps… 1h tout au plus. " lâcha-t-il d'une voix hésitante au bout de quelques minutes avant de retourner le cadavre sur le dos.

Sara lui offrit un faible sourire et se pencha pour examiner le corps de plus près, alors que Catherine faisait la même chose de l'autre coté.

On pouvait maintenant voir précisément les blessures… ou plutôt la blessure car il ne semblait y en avoir qu'une seule. En effet, un râteau était bien planté dans la gorge de l'homme. David le retira doucement et les trois purent voir que l'objet avait fait de profondes entailles sur la gorge, et le haut de la poitrine. La mare de sang qui s'étendait sous le corps et sur ses vêtements, il était facile de trouver la cause de la mort.

-" Exsanguination due à une blessure profonde à la carotide faite par le râteau…" confirma David.

-" Cela semble confirmer ce que nous a dit l'officier Connors." Ajouta Sara en haussant les épaules et en échangeant un coup d'œil avec ses collègues.

Catherine hocha la tête et se releva avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle en direction de l'officier de police puis de la maison. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant une petite silhouette derrière un des rideaux. Mais a peine l'eut -elle aperçu que la fillette, car il semblait que ce soit une petite fille en effet, disparut derrière le rideau comme effrayée d'être surprise à regarder dehors. Catherine observa la fenêtre encore quelques secondes en espérant revoir la fillette. Elle avait eut une drôle d'impression. Le visage de la fillette, bien qu'elle est été trop loin pour en être certaine, lui avait sembler… elle ne savait pas exactement en faite mais quelque chose dans ce visage l'avait interpellé. Ne voyant pas la fillette revenir, Catherine haussa mentalement les épaules et reporta son attention sur son travail.

Sara était toujours agenouiller auprès du corps, et elle était maintenant en train de fouiller dans les poches du cadavre pour essayer d'en tirer quelques informations intéressantes, le tout sous l'œil attentif de David. Catherine dut combattre une nouvelle vague de mauvaise humeur et elle se retint d'envoyer Sara s'occuper des alentours et de prendre elle-même en main tout ce qui avait trait avec le coroner et le cadavre afin d'en finir au plus vite. Elle avait hâte que David reparte et qu'elles commencent vraiment à travailler… C'était la seule explication qu'elle voyait à son désir de renvoyer David d'où il venait.

Elle s'efforça de se plaquer un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-" Alors tu trouves quelques chose d'intéressant?"

-"Ça se pourrait bien." Lui répondit Sara avec un sourire mystérieux, alors qu'elle retira sa main de la poche intérieur de la veste de l'homme.

Elle jeta un œil sur sa trouvaille. Évidemment il n'y avait pas de portefeuille mais elle venait de mettre la main sur un reçu.

-" On dirait que notre cher voleur a décidé de louer une voiture récemment. Le reçu est adressé à un M. Taylor. "

Sara vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien laissé passer dans les poches puis ses releva et s'approcha de Catherine.

-"Il prends soin de ne pas prendre de portefeuille ni de papier qui puisse l'identifier mais il oublie un reçu qui porte son nom? Un amateur." Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blasée en jetant un dernier regard sur le cadavre que David et un autre homme qui venait d'arriver était en train de mettre dans un sac noir.

Catherine hocha la tête.

-" Ca va nous faciliter la tâche. Il aura probablement laisser plus de trace qu'un pro. C'est bon David vous pouvez l'embarquer." Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard inquisiteur du jeune médecin légiste.

Les deux jeunes femmes les regardèrent un instant porter le corps dans la camionnette du coroner et discuter un instant avant de repartir en direction de la morgue. La prochaine fois qu'elles mettraient les pieds dans le labo, elles sauront probablement dans tous les détails comment était mort le voleur. Lorsque la camionnette eut tourné au coin de la rue, Catherine se tourna vers sa collègue.

-"Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à la famille qui habite ici… Tu viens avec moi ou tu préfère finir l'extérieur?"

-" Je n'ai rien vu de bizarre dehors. Rien ne semble avoir été dérangé en dehors des empreintes de pas du voleur- qui, j'ai vérifié, correspondent bien à la taille et à la marque des chaussures- et de la fenêtre par laquelle il a essayé de passer qui a volé en éclats. J'ai trouvé quelques gouttes de sang sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Taylor s'est probablement blessé en cassant la vitre. A part ça rien de suspect. Je viens avec toi, je vais en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la vitre, à l'intérieur de la maison. " répondit Sara en échangeant un coup d'œil entendu avec la blonde.

Elles savaient toutes deux que dans leur travail, ils ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparence et qu'il était tout à fait possible que leur scène de crime ne soit qu'une mise en scène destiné à caché autre chose de bien pire. Catherine lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi complice. Elle aimait l'idée de partager un même raisonnement, les même suites d'idée avec Sara. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être différente des autres, spéciale.

_'Spéciale? Ou là, faut que j'arrête de traîner avec Lindsay moi, j'ai l'impression de redevenir une ado naïve!'_

Sans quitter son léger sourire, Catherine tourna les talons tranquillement et s'assurant d'un regard dans le reflet d'une des vitres que Sara la suivait bien, elle vint frapper à la porte.


End file.
